Two Worlds Collide
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny is a good-girl in the big city of Hollywood. Ella is just an average schoolgirl from the suburbs. But when they switch, everything gets turned around, messed up, and just plain crazy! Set around Season One's end.
1. When it rains, it pours

**This is my first multi-chapter story, so I don't know how long it will go on. But I think it'll be at least 16 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Short and Sweet- I don't own anything recognizable in this story.**

EPOV

I stared at the closet, then out the window, then back to the closet. I hated April weather. April showers bring May flowers! But I don't care about the freaking flowers! I want it to stop raining! And if it doesn't stop soon, that inner mean person with come out and NOBODY wants that. It was supposed to stop raining tomorrow, but they said that for today too. And it's cold and raining and I hate it!

I stared down at the yellow shirt I had picked out earlier, forgetting I was holding it. I was tempted to replace it with a black one, but I put it on my desk, finding a black sweater and a yellow skirt with black and white squares all over it to match. I go to a private school, and every day we have to wear skirts or dresses. It's really annoying when it's cold out. BECAUSE IT'S RAINING! In my annoyance, I turned and knocked my clothes off my desk. I leant down to get them, dark blond hair falling in my face. I placed them down gently and told my mom I was going to bed.

"Goodnight Ella!" she called from the study. "Have fun at school!"

I wanted to retort back with a comment along the lines of, 'How can I do that when it's been raining for three days straight! Besides, I'm in the 8th grade; we never seem to have fun.' But decided against it. Climbing into bed, I turned on my heated pillow in an attempt to fall asleep.

After half an hour of twisting and turning, I decided I needed water. Going to grab it, I accidently knocked it down onto the floor, spilling water on the floor. Some even got on the bed and my pillow.

"I heard a crash. Everything all right?" my dad asked, my mom following close behind.

"Yeah, I just spilled some water. I'll clean it up." I told them, they nodded, then left, leaving me to clean up. I sighed at the wet bed then looked down at the water. In the reflection, I could just barely see myself, brown eyes shining dimly.

"I hope things will be better tomorrow." I said quietly to the reflection, then straightened my purple pajamas and went to get paper towels.

**It's short, I know. Next chapters will get longer!**

**Please review.**


	2. Sonny vs Rain

**Okay, here's the second chapter! I hope anyone who reads this is happy! It's a tad longer and actually has Sonny in it! Yay! And a shout out to Teddy Bear333 who was my first reviewer for the story! You'll find out who she is soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. You should know that.**

SPOV

I sat in my bed, staring out at the rain. The rain was never my favorite weather, but I always lived with it. I mean, why yell at the rain when you can enjoy it! But you can never enjoy it when a certain person comes and ruins your entire day, commenting on how he didn't think you'd be Sonny because of the weather. He decided that he was going to call me Allison whenever it rained, and started today. I don't even like my name. That's why I stuck with Sonny! And now Chad continues to piss me off. And I don't get pissed off easily! But apparently I piss people off with my constant smiling. Well, now they don't have to be pissed off because a certain blond actor kept calling me just to say, "Hey Allison." Then hang up.

Even before that the day started off badly. My shower kept on turning off in the middle of my shower and spraying me in the face! Then my hair dryer broke and I had to try to find my mom's. That made me late for work. I decided to get a quick banana-strawberry smoothie, which I spilled all over myself, my car, and everything else. Going to get changed, I dropped my dirty shirt in the toilet and had to reach into grab it. Practice went late, making me late for lunch. At lunch, Chad was there. And it kept on going down-hill from there. As they said in Romeo and Juliet, more dark and dark our woes.

I decided to stop staring at my closet remembering the day and pick out something to wear. I ended up picking out a yellow shirt with a black skirt with yellow and white polka dots, plus a sweater. Nobody can keep me from being Sonny, no matter what Chad or anyone else says.

Just to confirm it wasn't going to be too cold to wear this, I called down the hall to my mom. "Hey mom, what's the temperature going to be tomorrow?"

"Cooler, around like 55 degrees. Why?" she responded.

55 degrees? That's way too cold for here… suspiciously cold. But it was supposed to rain tomorrow, and sun usually adds to a lot of the heat here… I'd have to use my heated pillow. But my outfit would still stand, even in this weather. I lived in Wisconsin. It was way colder there.

"Thanks mom!" I yelled back, going to bed.

"Have fun at work tomorrow!" she called back. As long as Chad is calling me Allison, life won't be good. But as long as I live, I'll still be Sonny.

I went and got changed, grabbing a glass of water as I went to bed. As I walked into my room, I tripped over a shoe and spilled my water. Great, I thought, it's all over my bed. I sucked it up. My life's already hard. Being a pessimist will just make it harder. I climbed into bed, hoping the water wouldn't keep me up all night. It didn't.

**Ooooohhh… now it gets interesting! Please review!**


	3. An Awakening

**Hello All, **

**Today I was at school and it started SNOWING! I'm pretty sure it did. It's only October! I don't want it to snow on Halloween! Now for the shout-outs: First to KitKatty789, my first reviewer on my story The Perfect 10. I got so many views, favorites, and reviews! Next to LOLChanny819 who reviewed my story Hello! I might write another Chapter, making it a two shot. And thank you to BALLofSONSHINE who reviewed all my stories!**

**Disclaimer: Really disclaimer, really? How do you not know I don't own anything?**

Two Worlds Collide Chapter 3- Awakening

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm. Funny thing is I didn't remember setting my alarm. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked down at my bed. The bed sheets were a lighter shade of yellow than I remembered, almost a white. It was probably the just the light. I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. But what I saw wasn't that of my own. Nope, what I saw was a 13 year old girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes similar to mine. Well, my real body. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

"What?" A lady yelled, I guess this girl's mom.

"Nothing, nothing, just saw a spider." Please let her be deadly afraid of spiders like me.

"Ella, just because you're afraid of them doesn't mean you can just start screaming whenever you see one. I thought something was seriously wrong." Yeah, like my life. I guess my name from now on is Ella.

"Okay okay, I'll get ready for school." She did have school, didn't she? I hoped. But in order to make it through the day I'd have to know more about her. I picked up her phone which was conveniently placed on her desk and looked at it. It was a Chocolate with slide up keypad. I typed in my number and pressed call.

EPOV

I woke up to my phone ringing. Well, it wasn't my ringtone but I assumed it was my phone. I looked up at the clock. 3:30. Who would call me at 3:30 in the morning? I looked at the caller ID, which read Unknown number. But this wasn't my phone. Guessing I was just having a dream, I picked it up.

"Hello?" My voice sounded weird, but that was probably just from sleeping.

"Ella?" I heard my voice on the other end. "Is that you? Because I know I'm not me and you're not you, that's for sure."

"Who are you and what are you doing calling me at 3:30 in the morning?"

"I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe. Who are you?"

"Ella."

"Have you noticed you're not in your house? That you're in my room?"

"How do you know it's your room? Prove it," I said stubbornly. I decide to walk back to my bed and end up tripping over slippers I didn't see before, a bit of pain going through my arm. Now I knew that this wasn't a dream.

"Where are you standing?"

"I'm sitting on the bed." Actually I was crossing my arms and kneeling on it clutching my arm, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well, if you look in front of you, you'll see a dresser with a clock on it. To your left there's a nightstand. To your right there's a desk and on the wall there's a closet. The right door has a mirror on it. Next to that on the right is a door that goes to the hall. Now looking at your room to the right of me, sitting on the bed there's a desk. In front of me there's a dresser and mirror. Looking to the left I see a nightstand, armoire, and a small bookshelf. Next to the dresser is another bookshelf. To the right of me I see two doors. I'm guessing one leads to the closet and the other to the hall." She sighed.

"Impressive, but how do you explain to me that you're Sonny?"

"Look at my contacts, then call me back."

"Okay," I said, then hung up. I wasn't very familiar with the iPhone, but I eventually found her contacts. The first one I saw was Chad. It looked like a picture of him, so I did something I didn't mean to.

I called him.

"Sonny? What do you want." A voice said on the other line.

"Chad?"

"Yes, now is there an explanation for calling me so early in the morning?" No.

"Oh, I must of pressed the wrong button bye!" I said quickly and hung up. The rest of Sonny's cast was on there too with pictures. I then took a look at myself in the mirror for the first time. I looked like Sonny Munroe, no doubting that. I looked just like her. Now I called her back.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Ella?"

"Yeah. So I believe you now. So where am I?" She gave me her full address, then I told her where she was, New York.

"We should get to know each other," she said. "I'll email you something after I shower. I'll shower quickly, no worries. What do you usually put on, like makeup wise?"

"Really I just wear Lip-gloss, eye shadow, and the tiniest bit of eyeliner. I have clothes out for you to wear. But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah?" She asks, and I continued.

"You do know I can't drive, right?"

"Oh yeah, I usually walk anyways. I don't have my own car and my mom always drives me in. I haven't actually passed my driver's test yet, I just have a learners permit."

"But you're almost 17!" I said.

"Yeah, but I knew I was going to move to LA right after my 16th birthday so I just was going to study and take the test there. But I took it once and didn't pass it because I was trying to get my math grade up." She sighed, and I decided I should get working on my email to her.

"Okay, so yeah, bye." I said.

"Bye." Sonny said and I hung up the phone, then opened up my email and began to type a long letter to her about my life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SPOV

After typing the letter about my life I saw a new letter from Ella. I started to read from the top. First was a description of herself. Then came Family.

_Family: Mom, Dad, Sister: Kaitlin and hamster: Wiggles._

I read through a description of her family and her house layout then moved onto friends.

_Friends:_

_ Nicole: My height, Chinese with shoulder length black hair and glasses_

_ Beth: Shorter, Chinese with long black hair_

_ Meredith: My height, Chinese with long black hair _

_ Rose: Beth's height, Asian, glasses and hair in a ponytail_

_ Francine: My height, American, curly dark brown hair with brown eyes _

_ Katie: Shorter than Beth, shoulder length medium brown hair, brown eyes_

Then I went through a description of her friends and school. Boy, This girl wrote a lot.

_School:_

_ My schedule is Science, French, snack break, Geography, Drama, English, Lunch, Quiet Study, Art, Math, P.E. I'm in the middle school building. I'm an eighth grader at Central Ellsworth Academy of New York. Art and drama are in the arts building, you'll know which one it is in the large building without many windows on the opposite end of campus. Classrooms are labeled. When you get to school in the morning go where everyone else is going and go to the back of the room. My friends will be there. Remember, your name is Ella. Good luck!_

My email wasn't that long, but I had some good information in there. I looked back at the email. It gave good places to get lunch instead of the commissary, info about my friends, rehearsal schedules, and how to get around the studio. There was even the place where my scripts were kept. Good thing we just got our scripts yesterday after a whole lot of debate on the sketches. She took drama, so I hoped she was a decent actress.

"Come on Ella, Time for school! You're going to be late." My mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and running down the stairs.

EPOV

I stared at the wall. How often was it that a girl all the sudden magically switches lives with one of her favorite stars? So much was running through my head, I knew I would be lucky if I got anymore sleep. I then heard a buzzing from my phone and picked it up.

_From Ella: 4:47_

_ O ya, Mackenzie Falls is our enemy & Chad's their leader. Be aware, he's out 2 get u sometimes. And we're currently hving an argument about how Chad doesn't own da country in Africa Chad._

Joy oh joy. I don't even get to escape the annoyance of being enemies with someone even in someone else's body! Although, I'm sure that there's a good reason. We were enemies with _them _because of how annoying and mean they were, always thinking they were better than us. And the leader of them all, Alex, he just loved annoying me. My group was rivals with them before I got there in the 5th grade 4 years ago. I just hoped that nobody would sense something was up because of Sonny, because then all chaos would start between us and _them._ But for me being a celebrity, I'm sure my life wouldn't be much easier either.

**I'm sorry it wasn't that good, but please review!**


	4. Starting Point

**If anyone reads this, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was watching A Home for the Holidays, (If you don't know about this, it's an event that promotes adopting children. It's really inspiring to watch.) and I felt so thankful for what I had and inspired me. Somehow, that turned into an idea and here's the chapter! Thanks for waiting guys!**

**Disclaimer: Me: *Runs into Disney* Give me the SWAC rights!**

**Disney Man: No. I'm not giving a child the SWAC rights!**

**Me: I'm not a child!**

**Disney Man: Teenager, whatever. **

**Me: Fine. Do one thing for me.**

**Disney Man: What is that?**

**Me: Help someone this holiday season. And don't report me to the police.**

**And that is why I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

Even the darkness of the day couldn't dampen my spirits as I looked at the beautiful school. It looked almost like a castle, with its brick buildings and nicely trimmed lawns and cleanly cut bushes. I looked over the brochure of the grounds I had forced my "mom" to let me be late to have. I was dropped off near the Middle School building, with a connecting covered bridge to the Elementary School, which contained the computer lab.

I noticed the drive took almost a half an hour, twice as long as it would to walk to the studio. Her mom's car was even nicer than ours. I remembered that she said her mom worked at a college, so her family had a lot of money. She also told be her dad was a producer for some TV show, even though he lived in New York. Not only famous people are rich.

I wandered into the school building, noticing that my backpack was heavier than it had been back in Wisconsin. I assumed it was because of the school, but I wasn't sure. Yet I walked into the main hall and went through those double doors into the multi-purpose room, I was sure about one thing: These people were high end.

I walked towards the girls huddled in the corner. I registered one as Francine, the dark haired girl with a plain blue dress with beads along the neck-line and leggings, listening to an iPod and totally zoned out. Katie was next to her, texting someone. She was dressed in a zebra print shirt and knee length grey skirt. I wondered why she wasn't hanging out with the popular kids, all dressed similarly. I walked over, curious about the rest of them.

"Hey Ella! Look at the chicken I found on my backpack! It's not even rubber. It's such a rip-off." And that was why. She sounded a lot like me! Katie yelled to me, waving and almost dropping her phone. "Oh yeah, my mom says you can come to my beach house! I know it's kind of small compared to Francine's over there, but we have our own area of the beach!"

Now it was Francine's turn to talk. "That's only because there's six people in my family, not four. Besides, you can use it. I'm perfectly fine with my room." She swung her book bag and motioned to me. "You haven't talked a lot yet. She said, motioning to me.

And what was I to say? Oh, I just magically got my bodies switched with some girl from New York and now I have to live like her, act like her, and be a convincing double of her? And by the way, I'm really Sonny Munroe and Ella's being me? Yeah right. So I settled with, "Just tired, that's all."

They nodded and I followed them out, yet not before getting a text.

_From Sonny: 7:46_

_My locker is 56. Everythings organized. Ur gonna no wat subjects which. Blue folder w/ girl drawn on cover 4 all subjects and Plan book 2._

I also took the time to check my schedule. Starting at eight I had science. This was going to be a long day.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EPOV

"Hey Sonny, you want to practice driving?" my 'mom' asked, waving the keys around. "You've got to get your driver's license someday."

"No, the weather reminds me of Wisconsin. I'll walk. Bye mom!" I called, walking out the door with my bag before she could ask any more questions. I followed the directions I got off of MapQuest and started walking. It wasn't very nice out, yet I didn't want to crash a car. Thankfully, it only took about 10 minutes to get there. The guard greeted me, knowing who I 'was' and let me in. The studio was everything I imagined it to be.

I wandered through the lobby and into the hall containing Tawni and 'my' dressing room. It was split perfectly in two, one side was pink and orange while the other, ('mine') was blue and green. It consisted of a chair, a TV, a changing area, a closet, a make-up table, as well a dresser and desk, most likely for homework and such. Speaking of which, I wondered how Sonny was doing at my school.

"Sonny!" I heard a female voice yell, bursting in through the door. "I'm out of Mocha Cocoa Mocha!" I could tell that was Tawni.

"Just get some more Tawni." I said, shaking my head. That girl was a drama queen.

"I can't! It's only online!" The brown-eyed girl exclaimed, collapsing on her chair. "I might DIE!"

I responded, "Well order it. It'll come tomorrow. You'll live. I'm getting fro-Yo." Then I walked out of the room and towards the commissary. The halls were all lined with pictures of the 'So Random' cast. I nearly bumped into Grady, the shy and UN-diva blonde and lady's man Nico.

"Don't tell Tawni we stole her lip-gloss!" Grady yelled quietly, obviously excited.

"Don't tell her! They're like best friends! She'll tell. We're busted!" He said dramatically.

I gave them a pat on the shoulder. "Chill. I won't tell if you return it." They nodded and ran off, their eyes filled with a bit of fear. I started assuming Sonny was the person in the group who settled disputes, made major decisions, and made the group feel better. If the day kept going like this, it was going to be a long day.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small brunette popping out of the vents. I screamed, not knowing it was Zora. I was about to throw my bag at her when she yelled out, "Sonny! It's just me!"

"You like hanging out in the vents?" I asked, curious.

She laughed. "You've been here for six months. I can't believe you're still shocked by that. You should hang out with me sometime! Rodney's here too. He guards the cookie stash."

"Rodney?"

"He's my pet mouse. No worries, I got this one from the pet store. Apparently, rats you catch in the street aren't safe to have around people." She announced, annoyed.

"Nah, I'm good. I was getting some frozen yoghurt. But I'll see you at rehearsal." She called back bye, then I went on my way.

It was going to be a long day indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SPOV

"Ella!" I heard two voices call and looked up to see three girls coming up to me, the yelling one running and another jogging to keep up. I assumed one of the running girls was Nicole, most likely the taller girl with glasses and black hair. She wore a wispy blue and green striped dress, similar to the colors of the walls in my and Tawni's dressing room back in California.

The shorter girl right next to her was Rose, her hair in a ponytail. She was the only one not in a dress. Instead, she wore black dress pants and a white polo with a blue and black striped sweater vest.

They ran up and hugged me, asking if I was dead the telling me, "Just kidding!" and ran to their lockers. I shook my head. They reminded me of Zora. The other girl, Meredith, said hi and opened her locker. It was the one right next to mine. She wore a purple, black, white, and pink plaid dress with a purple knit beanie.

I looked around for Beth, but couldn't find her so I opened my locker. Each binder and notebook was in a stand in order by period and the textbooks were next to it, also in order. The walls of the locker contained a calendar, pictures, and a lot of polka-dots. There was even a mirror and white board, as well as an apple scented Renuzit air freshener. She was definitely more organized than I was.

Meredith told me it was time to go to science, and I followed her, happy I didn't have to stumble around to find it. The teacher said good morning to everyone, then introduced us to our lesson.

She paced around the room, talking about rocks and how to identify them. Showing us the charts on our tables, she quickly checked everyone's supplies. Meredith and I exchanged bored expressions, then focused again. After nearly twenty-five minutes, the teacher told us we had the last twenty minutes of class to identify three rocks.

Meredith and I opened the box, both of us memorized by the colors. We chose the first rock, a pink one, and used the water displacement method to calculate density. I spilled some water but quickly cleaned it up. Next we recorded color and scratched it on a tile to find out what the streak color was. After we tested hardness with a penny, some nails, and glass, plus looked at it to see if it would break evenly or not. We debated over how shiny it was, then came to the conclusion of what mineral it was. We repeated for the next two rocks then cleaned up, listening as the teacher passed out a dozen questions for us to answer for homework. Groaning, we gathered our books and headed for the next class.

I had French next, but luckily didn't need any help finding it because it was right across from my locker. I walked into the classroom, taking my assigned seat that was labeled by name tags. It happened to be right behind Francine's, who I waved to.

"Bonjour mes amies!" The teacher called, holding a box. "I thought we'd start our class off with some croissants made by our one and only Elisa!" She said, pointing to a smug looking, short girl with layered brown hair, caramel colored eyes, and a long, silk purple dress with sequins along the neckline and edge. She glared at me, and I sat back in my seat.

Francine caught the girl glaring and muttered something like, "Elisa, the bratty show-off." Then turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, then took a croissant and munched on it. For a bratty show-off, it was actually pretty good. We then went over some vocabulary and pronunciation, got a vocabulary sheet with about ten translations on it, then left to take our twenty minute break. I was starting to like it here. Everything was so easy, so simple compared to my real life. My mind floating to Ella, I wondered how she was doing as I pulled out a snack and went to go find my 'friends.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EPOV

We had rehearsal first, after getting frozen yoghurt of course. We ran through sketch ideas, and I came up with an idea where a flower girl throws a temper tantrum during a wedding rehearsal.

"She can dump the flowers on the floor and Rodney can come out of the basket." Zora commented, stroking her pet's head.

"Oh and then the groom can freak out and jump into the bride's arms!" Nico yelled, laughing as he said it.

"Like you did when you rented the snake to get that girl?" Zora laughed, watching as Nico's face became slightly panicked.

"How did you know about that?"

She chuckled, pointing up at the vents. "I see EVERYTHING." Let's put it simply: She's creepy.

Grady added in to the conversation. "Anyways, then we can have her fall into a bridesmaid who tips over a bunch of stuff!"

Tawni smiled, clapping her hands and laughing. I assumed her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa was back. "Then something should happen and the chandelier in the church falls!" We all laughed, and then started writing a script. "Zora should be the flower girl because she's the smallest."

It was Nico's turn to talk. "Do you want to be the bridesmaid, Sonny?" I was pleased I wouldn't have to be the bride. That would be extremely awkward.

"Well I'm being the priest." Grady said, taking a bite out of some cheese.

"Fine."

"I want to wear the sparkly wedding gown!" Tawni exclaimed. She was such a girly girl.

"Then I'll be the bridesmaid." I chimed in, hoping I was being convincing. I guess I was.

We finished writing the script in a half an hour. This was pretty good, and so was the script. I loved the end when the young girl kicked the bridesmaid, stole her purse, and ran off. Thankfully we were acting out the kick, but I reminded myself not to get on Zora's nerves before I performed this sketch. I heard we had a half an hour break before we were rehearsing another sketch and I wanted to get a bit more time to rest. I had spent an hour memorizing lines last night and was extremely tired. Then Zora stepped in front of me.

"Hey Sonny, want to come prank Mac Falls with us?" The small girl asked, smiling mischievously. "I brought the purple paint!"

I hesitated. Would Sonny do this? "I'm not sure…"

"You know you want to! Remember when they painted all your furniture yellow?" I cringed at the thought.

"Okay, you win. Let's go." This was more fun than my normal life. Maybe I'd enjoy this after all.

**Okay, that's it! I won't update unless I get three reviews. If you want to read more just say something simple like, "Great story!" or "Keep writing!" Happy holidays to all!**

**:)OneDream 2Dream**


	5. A Note Uh oh

**Hello. **

**I would first like to inform you this is not a real chapter. And I know what you're thinking. **

"**This must be a note, saying this story is going on hiatus!" And indeed, it is. **

**I just have writer's block, limited time, and another story I'm really hoping to work on a bit more, that's all. I do like this story, it just needs time. One multi-chapter is enough work for me at the moment. I'll probably post more of this around the end of April, beginning of May. I hope you all will check out That Thursday, my newest multi-chapter. **

**Also, I'm thinking of deleting Finding Kailee. I just don't like having a discontinued story up! Unless you have anything against it, I think I will. **

**This is it for now! I hope you stand by this story, even during this period of hiatus. Thanks!**


	6. Painting and Water Balloons

**I'm back! And… I SURVIVED HURRICANE IRENE! And after the power got knocked out about… oh, maybe five times, I get to update! My mom didn't want me turning on my computer because I'd break it, but everything's gone now. I'm really starting to like this story, actually! I'm almost finished writing it. Look, I updated before September 1****st**** like I said I would! I never finish things on FanFiction according to deadlines! But anyways, here's the next installment of Two Worlds Collide!**

**Disclaimer: So during the hurricane my "I own SWAC" certificate blew away, and now I don't have it. So therefore, I don't own SWAC. Or anything else recognizable by humans, monkeys, or your trainer's goldfish, for that matter. And now, onto the story!**

EPOV

"You know, this is probably a bad idea. It could get us in a ton of trouble if we get caught." I told them, trying to be rational. They did look suspicious, after all, carrying various paint cans and brushes.

Zora laughed. "Like we'll get caught, I'll make sure we can't get caught. I'll sneak everything in to the room through the vents. You can come with me, Sonny, if you're that paranoid." She told me, motioning to the vents. In my real body, I knew I could fit. However in this body, I wasn't so sure. Yet it seemed like a better idea than walking down the halls. "The rest of them will take the normal way and walk down the halls and to his dressing room. They have practice now, so I know it'll be fine."

"I'm always on look out." Tawni said. "I hate doing work." So much for her being someone I admired.

"Fine, you get in the vent first, Zora. I think I'd get lost." I told her.

Zora told the others to get moving, then turned to me. "Fine, but don't lose any of these buckets." We then began our journey to the dressing room of Chad Dylan Cooper. I always thought he'd be a nice guy, but if he was as stuck up as it was described of him, I wanted to paint his room purple. I hated idiots like that, with the exception of one, but I'm not explaining that now.

She easily made her way into the vents, then motioned for me to follow. I struggled a bit, but managed to make my way into it. Replacing the vent cover softly, I then quickly crawled to catch up to the girl in front of me. As far as I knew, we were around the same age. It wasn't too long of a crawl, but my knees still burned.

Chad's dressing room was huge as dressing rooms went. I wasn't really shocked, with the ego he had. Once you walked in the door, you would have seen a sectional and giant TV ahead of you. Next to that was a large foosball table. The opposite wall had a make-up station and a large closet was on the same wall as the door, with a kitchenette in between the two sets of doors. Fortunately, the vent was above the sectional so it was easy to crawl out.

"Yay, you made it!" Tawni exclaimed sarcastically. "I'll be outside, if anything goes wrong I'll say loudly, 'What's up Chad? I like your socks.' We got it?" The cast and I nodded.

"Okay crew, grab a paintbrush and get painting!" Nico whisper-yelled to us. I decided to go for painting the walls a bright violet. Nico took and blue-purple paint and began to paint the doors, then moved onto randomly splattering paint on the ground. Grady painted over Chad's many pictures with a dark purple, and Zora painted Chad's kitchenette and foosball table a pale periwinkle.

We all painted quick and made it as fast as we could. Zora then shoved all the brushes and cans back in the vents, where she would take a detour to the dumpster before going to her own dressing room. I guess she did have one, she just preferred the vents. Nico casually walked out, aware that there were fifteen minutes until practice would be over. I climbed back into the vents, following Zora. She stopped suddenly, and I almost ran over her. "What?" I whispered.

"Your dressing room is over there, second vent on the left. You'll find it. I'll be heading back to the dumpster." She told me simply, and I decided it wouldn't be too hard.

I looked in Sonny's dressing room to make sure there was no one in there. Deeming it safe, I made my way out of the vent. However, I didn't make it out quick enough, for my exit was rudely interrupted by an angry looking man.

"You are going to my office RIGHT NOW." He demanded, pointing at the door while I was still hanging out of the vent, mouth wide open.

"Okay." I said, stumbling and falling onto the floor.

He growled at me. "That's okay Mr. Condor to you, Allison!" This was the scary boss man Sonny warned me about. Crap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SPOV

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed walking into the Geography room Ella's friends spent their break in. Beth and Francine were giggling over a phone in the corner. Meredith and Rose drew pictures on the board, and Katie and Nicole discussed the newest fashions and laughed at Justin Bieber. "What are we doing?" Beth and Francine nervous closed out of whatever they were doing then mischievously put their arms around me.

"We're going to have a water balloon fight." Beth said, smirking.

"Yes, Ella. We're going to cream those evil kids once and for all!" Francine quietly and deviously whispered to me.

I sighed. "Why?" They looked at me, shocked at this sudden outburst. Even Meredith looked at me with shock. I groaned. Ella needed to mention this to me!

Katie jumped up and looked me in the eye. "They've been making our lives terrible since the day they arrived in third grade. I know you came later, in fifth grade, but you've been here for like four years almost. They're idiots and rich brats. You hate them too. Remember?"

We had Mack Falls, they had these guys. Everything made sense. "But why would we stoop to their level?" I asked.

"It's fun." Francine deviously whispered once more. Francine and Beth, they reminded me of someone.

"Fine." I said, defeated. Besides, it seemed fun. I would have loved to have a water balloon fight with Chad. If this guy was as much as a stuck-up idiot as he sounded, I would love to pound him with water. I hated people like that, with the exception for one I hated to love… but we won't get into that. I watched as they pulled out about a hundred water balloons from a set of bags and had some to me.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Beth yelled, and we all smiled, running down the hall with shoes thrown off in a corner and weapons in hand.

We all stopped in a small corner where the bathrooms were located, eyeing our target in the upper lobby. There were three handsome and self-absorbed looking guys and three equally self-absorbed and over made-up girls. They stood unaware.

"On my count," Rose commanded. "One, two, three!" At that moment we ran out, preparing to cream the popular crew. But our plan backfired. They pulled out water guns and begun to soak us in water. We flung balloons at them, running around in our own little world. Onlookers ran quickly out of water's way. I found myself face to face with this boy.

Everyone stopped to look at me. "Get him!" Nicole yelled out, her black hair bobbing. I knew in an instant this was the leader of this group. We stood silently for a minute, before I began to pelt him with water balloons. He returned the favour by attempting to soak me. We hadn't noticed everything had stayed silent for too long and found ourselves face to face with the principal. Both he and I stopped.

"My office," A fuming man in a suit demanded. "NOW!" The boy I was fighting scrambled down the steps and I followed him. The principal followed behind us.

This man's office was very nice, with a fancy looking desk in the corner overlooking a beautiful garden. However, I wasn't focused on this for long, for the man had begun to talk again.

His tone was slightly softer, but still ticked off. "You, Ella and Joseph, are in a lot of trouble. And don't sit; you're soaking wet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EPOV

I found myself in a nice office, with beautiful furniture and an even more spectacular view. Yet my attention wasn't on this for long. Mr. Condor was looking at me, a blonde I recognized as Chad Dylan Cooper following behind him. So I'd finally get to meet the ever-so-popular Chad Dylan Cooper. I began to think about how I should react to him, when a booming voice reminded me of my present situation.

"Allison Munroe, let's settle things once and for all."

**You like it? Remember, if you are a human, monkey, or goldfish, you should be reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	7. We're in Trouble!

EPOV

I wasn't the only one in Mr. Condor's office; Chad was there too. He looked at me, eyes gleaming with something. Excitement, maybe? The excitement of getting revenge? It sounded like he'd do that to Sonny. "Hello, Sonny." He whispered in my ear and took a seat next to me. I turned my head and glared at him quickly, hoping Mr. Condor wouldn't see.

"You two," The big scary boss man said, still not turning to us. "Are in big trouble. I've seen my share of pranks in the day, but when you two are together, something just explodes into chaos. Her cast will prank you, she'll prank you back, do you see where I'm going?" He asked, turning around and getting in both of our faces. We simultaneously leaned back. "This needs to stop."

We nervously looked at each other. I gave an apologetic look at him, and he smirked a bit then looked away nervously. What was with him? "What do we need to do, sir?" I asked politely.

He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers with the sign of an idea. "You two will repaint Chad's dressing room _together_. I'll send someone to check in on you every now and then, and you better both be working. The rest of your casts will be assigned other duties with people from the other casts as well."

"But Mr. Condor!" Chad whined, standing up with a pouty look on his face. He was actually quite cute when he did that.

"No buts!" Mr. Condor said with such force the blonde fell back into his seat. "Now get back to class, you two. You're missing Science." Ugh, Science. My worst and least favourite subject. I rushed back to my dressing room and grabbed my books. I didn't even want to know what we were learning today, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SPOV

The principal looked back and forth at me and the other sopping wet teen next to me. He gave me a slightly apologetic look, which I returned. Then he smirked and looked down. What is it with these private school kids? They're so weird.

"You two are getting detention for the next two weeks. No buts. As well, you need to write an apology letter to each other. And I will be calling your parents." I cringed. Ella would probably be furious at me, I knew that. I'm pretty sure she left me a huge long note on how she'd never gotten a detention in that letter.

Joseph looked both shocked and annoyed. "What?" He yelled out, clenching his fists together.

"You heard me." He demanded. "Now back to class." The two of us let out a nearly silent groan, then started trekking back to class.

I then realized I had no idea when detention was. "Joseph, when's detention?" I asked, feigning sweetness. He smirked at my question.

"Why, good girl Ella has never been to detention, has she?" I almost couldn't restrain from facepalming. He was just like Chad. Except, Chad was a little hotter, and a bit nicer sometimes, and had those great eyes… What am I doing?

I then rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't."

"Figure it out for yourself." He whisper yelled in my ear, then ran, a new expression on his face. I trudged back to my locker, wondering what to do about these wet clothes. I quickly felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around quickly, I came face to face with Katie.

"Hey." She greeted me. "You need a change of clothes?" Katie was short, but it's not like I had another option.

I shoved my wet dress into her hand. "You think?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Here." She responded, digging through her locker and giving me a brown, plain knee length skirt and a pink cheetah print sweater. "I know it's not your style, but it's better than being soaked, right?" She grinned and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Katie! You're the best!" I told her, running towards the bathroom.

She waved, then yelled, "Meet me in Geography!" Geography, eh? This would be interesting…

**I meant to post this back on the one year anniversary of this story, but I never did. Well, correction: I tried to, but it didn't upload. So here it is! Anyways, I only have ONE more chapter left to write! So as soon as that gets done, I'll be posting pretty frequently! Yippie! Okay, way too many exclamation points. It's really short, so sorry about that. I'll try to make chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own in this... lemme think… NOTHING! I do not own **_**Sonny With a Chance, **_**(look at me, being all grammatically correct and such. Anyways, don't sue!**

**Reviews are candy to the soul! :)**


	8. Fail This Way

EPOV

I groaned at the science we were doing. What the heck was this stuff, even? Something about Periodic law, I saw. I took notes, not really understanding it. So far I understood two things. The first thing was it had some type of system and the second was that it was way too complicated for me. Our teacher, Mrs. Bitterman, talked on and on, while I doodled suns on my notebook.

"Sonny, can you tell me what quantum theory is?" The teacher asked me, and I froze. I had no idea!

I stared at it for a minute, before replying with, "Something having to do with periodic law?" She sighed and walked over to my desk.

She shook her head. "It has to do with how matter reacts at different scales." The teacher then began lecturing is again about this quantum theory I had just heard about. I liked Science at our school better. We were just learning the names on the tables! Things like hydrogen and helium, lithium, beryllium, and boron. Then came carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and so on. I was good at that.

Next came math, however, our teacher held me back before I could get my other books. "What is happening to you, Sonny? This was always a decent subject for you. You almost always pay attention." I shrugged, worrying about if this would expose I wasn't myself.

"I'm not feeling too good, my head hurts." I pretended to cringe at a headache and sneeze.

The teacher looked at me, not entirely buying it. "Okay, well… feel better." She said reluctantly, shooing me off to get my books. Next I had math, so I grabbed my textbook and graph notebooks. Was she really only in Algebra 1? I was in that, and she was three grades ahead of me. We had just finished slope. I was awesome at slope!

So when I sat down and began quickly finishing all my problems, I didn't know why people were a bit confused. And when I finished all the problems before everyone else, everyone was shocked. Even our teacher was shocked. What had I missed? What was wrong?

The teacher looked like she wanted to laugh, but she took my paper and looked it over. When she saw my answers were correct, though, her smile was replaced by utter shock. "Sonny, what's the formula for slope?" She asked, looking at me.

"Y=MX+B?" I said uncertainly. Surely the girl in my body knew at least that! If not, she wouldn't be able to survive my advanced math class…

"You didn't know that a few days ago." The teacher said, looking at me.

I froze. How the heck did I get stuck with someone as bad as math as she? "My mom tutored me. It's not that hard when you get the hang of it." I reasoned out.

Mrs. Bitterman nodded suspiciously. "Okay." She said, handing me another sheet. "Do this and get back to work."

Another 45 minutes had passed, and I moved through another just as easy sheet slower this time. After the class, we got another half hour until we had rehearsal. I plopped down on the chair and ran my fingers through my hair. I loved acting and all, but school was hard!

"Hello." A boy's voice said, and I groaned. I didn't want anyone to talk to me.

"Just go away!" I yelled, but came face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper. He wore a cocky smile and fancy clothes. "Especially you." I commanded, pointing to the door.

He shrugged and walked over to me. "Nah, I'll stay."

"You're an idiot. Get out." I yelled again, then shoved him out the door. He looked a bit shocked, but I didn't care. He really was a jerk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SPOV

While I was good at it, I always found Geography tedious and boring. And that is why Katie and I were passing notes instead of listening to a rather boring lecture on the various countries in Asia. I took notes, then pretended to take notes while having a conversation about patterned socks. Don't ask me how we began talking about this, for I really don't know.

"Ella, what's the capital of China?" I knew this in my sleep.

"Beijing, Mrs. Glasko." I responded, and she nodded. So the rest of Geography was rather uneventful, except for when Katie began trying to contain her laughter when I said I was afraid of rather large dinosaurs eating my socks and a blender falling onto his head while a small person watched in the corner. I was just being random, but she seemed to find this hysterical and ended up choking on her own spit. Classy.

But drama was the issue. It started out when I forgot to grab sneakers for my Drama class. I didn't know you'd need sneakers! So everyone smirked and grinned when they saw I forgot them. I had to run around in my dress shoes, which wasn't fun. But what my lovely friend Ella didn't tell me was we had to put on a skit tomorrow, and I didn't know any of my lines.

Apparently, I was playing a young girl in a script I had co-written with the rest of my little group. The two minute long skit was about a girl who lost her wallet in a mall. I played the girl, One of the boys played a robber, a random girl played the cashier, my friend Beth played my mom, and of course, Joseph ended up playing the mall cop. It was like déjà vu from the Hottie EMT sketch. Urg.

Anyways, I knew none of my lines. So when we went to practice, I had no idea what I was doing. We started up with the girl, Charlotte, acting like a snobby cashier. She pretended to chew gum and twirled her hair. "That'll be, like, 12 dollars please!" She said, sounding annoyed.

"Pay for it yourself!" Beth encouraged me, like a mom would.

I just took a guess on what I would say. "Okay, here's your money." I said, pulling out the wallet.

Beth tapped me on the shoulder. "You forgot a line." She whispered.

"No I didn't." I said, denying it.

"Yeah, you forgot the, 'What are you, my mom?' line." She told me, looking extremely confused. "It's not like you to forget lines, Ella. Are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged. "The water balloon fight took a lot out of me. I guess I'm just tired, and I have a headache."

"If you don't feel good, make sure to go to the nurse, okay?" I nodded and began going on with the scene.

"What are you, my mom?" I told Beth, acting like a snob.

She pretended to look hurt. It was quite realistic, actually. "Yes, I am. Now get out your wallet." I did so and took out some fake money.

"Okay, here's your money." I said, acting reluctant. Once I got the money, Charlotte handed me a bag, which I greedily grabbed.

The cashier waved saying, "Have a nice day!"

"Let's go to another store!" I announced, having no idea what to say.

Beth leaned in once more. "That's not your line."

This continued until Beth gave me a script and took me to the nurse herself. "Listen," She told me, watching me as I looked around. "I don't know if this is some prank or if you're really sick, but if it's a prank, it's not funny. I'm worried about you, okay! Now get some rest, take some medicine, and learn your lines."

By the time we got there, I did have a headache from all that stress and constantly being yelled at. The worst was from Joseph. He'd constantly tease me with, "I thought you had a great memory!" Or something more like, "Where'd your acting go?" Once he even said, "Not such a star anymore, huh?" To which I threatened to slap him if he said anything else. And when he did, I almost did. But the teacher was watching.

Anyways, he looked a bit scared at this, and backed off. Of course, he delivered his lines flawlessly and looked good while doing it. So now, when offered medicine, I took it. I needed it, really. As I fell asleep on the cot, I muttered, "Ella, please help me!" Then crashed.

**Here is a story, a story written by me, I have now updated, so you are happy! NOW EVERYBODY SING IT! Here is a story, a story written by me, I have now updated, so you are happy! Here is a story, a story…**

**Disclaimer: Here is a story, and I own nothing, not SWAC or anything recognizable to man.**

**Reviews are my friend!**


	9. IM and Foolproof Plans

SPOV

I stumbled home, tired and weary from my day. The rest of day went rather well compared to drama. I stayed in the nurse's office for the rest of drama while I studied my lines. English was normal, and I passed easily. During lunch, some of Ella's friends talked about the weird shows they were watching that I had never heard of. The other two talked to me about my plans for the weekend. I shrugged and said that I didn't know.

Later, we had quiet study. I did my science homework during this time, which wasn't too hard. I decided I would do the rest later, and began to read a book. This is when I realized I had math later. So I pulled out the math notebook I had and look at it. Great, slope. I was horrible at that! So, after art, in order to not have to do it, I faked throwing up and went down once more to the nurse's office. I got my math homework, then skipped P.E.

When I got home, I told my mom that I was sick and I wanted to rest. She gave me some crackers and let me watch TV. After half an hour of channel surfing, I decided to get started on English. This involved writing a poem and filling out a grammar worksheet. Next I worked on French until dinner. Good thing we both took French.

I then got to skip my soccer practice, and began on a boring Geography packet. After, I realized I should probably talk to Ella about the events of the day. So I pulled out my phone.

_To: Sonny_

_Hey,you want 2 talk about what happened w/ you today?_

_Sent: 7:01_

I began to glare at my math homework, 20 problems of terribleness. It's not my fault that I'm terrible at it! My phone buzzed again.

_From: Sonny_

_Yea, IM me, ok?_

_Received: 7:03_

I opened up the IM box at the bottom of the screen and typed in my screen name to request a chat. A moment later, SonnyDaze and I were beginning to talk.

_From:SonnyDaze_

_Hey Sonny! Nice pen name, no sarcasm intended._

I began looking at the name I was, SummerFestElla. She was creative, I liked that.

_From: SummerFestElla_

_You too! How's your day been going?_

I almost began laughing about what probably would be said. I bet her life would be normal.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Oh, I painted your enemy's room for you. And I acted like I hated him. I can't believe you're so bad at math! Sorry, I've always been good at it. As well, there's two sketches you're in, one's a Check-it-out girls one, and another's one about Zombie Man. That's what we have so far. How was your day?_

Yup, her day was normal. But how did she act like she hated Chad? I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't really hate him. I didn't want to really hurt him. And deep inside, I don't think he meant to hurt me either. It was a little game to us, whether or not anyone else knew. I liked it.

_From: SummerFestElla_

_Oh, I got sprayed your enemy with water, "forgot" my lines in drama, skipped math, got really bored in Geography, and got a bit too familiar with the nurse's office. You've got average homework, but can we switch math assignments please? I don't want to fail you. What did you say to Chad?_

I almost dreaded her answer.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_I got yelled at by Mr. Condor too, we have to repaint Chad's dressing room. But I just called him names, ignored him, and stuff like that. He looked kind of annoyed and disappointed. What did you say to Joey?_

I felt my stomach drop, and something in me got very annoyed at her. Did she really hurt his feelings? Why did I care? And why did hearing of her shenanigans with him make me feel something?

_From: SummerFestElla_

_Oh yeah, you have detention too. We're even. Did I mention it's with Joey? And I didn't say much, but more ignored him. And I almost slapped him. As well, I called him Joseph. Why did you say that to Chad?_

I expected her to think for a minute, but her reply was extremely quick.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Why would you say that to him? And why do you care about Chad so much?_

Rolling my eyes, I typed my response.

_From: SummerFestElla_

_Why do you care about Joey so much?_

This time she thought a bit more. This only gave me time to sort out what I was thinking. I pulled up a picture of Chad on Ella's computer for no good reason. It smiled at me, and I sighed. A weird feeling came to me, and I sort of liked it. But it couldn't be what I thought it was, no.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Touché…_

What should I say now? I couldn't say anything about these feelings, so what could I say?

_From: SummerFestElla_

_Can we switch math homework?_

After a long math homework discussion, I began getting the subject we were both on, being able to do my own homework. Turns out, we had the same book, and we were on the same chapter. Odd coincidence, huh? This is when I came up with something to say that wasn't about homework.

_From: SummerFestElla_

_We should try to get back into our actual bodies. We can't stay like this forever. _

I began thinking of what could have caused the body switch. We had to have done the same things… but what? Suddenly, I had an idea.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Yeah, we need to do that. Any ideas?_

Uh, yes?

_From: SummerFestElla_

_You said it had been raining a bunch, right? For how long?_

I pressed send and prayed that the info would match up. It was the only lead I had.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Counting today? Four days._

I refrained from jumping up and doing a happy dance. That was it! We'd both go to sleep and the rain would magically switch us back! It was foolproof!

_From: SummerFestElla _

_Same here! So all we need to do is sleep, and we're going to be alright! I'll talk to you later, hopefully in my own body, okay?_

I was about to close out of the window when I saw Ella's final reply.

_From: SonnyDaze_

_Great job, Sonny! It was great meeting you._

**Will they switch back? Will they not? I DON'T KNOW! That's a lie, by the way. I do know. Anyways, I finished writing this story today. It's not my favourite, but oh well. I did okay at it!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned nothing. Not SWAC, not Apple, not anything. That still remains true.**

**Reviews=smiles!**


	10. Painting Chocolates

SPOV

I woke up that morning, expecting to be in my own room. So I stood up, got out of bed…

And walked right into a wall. I guess I wasn't home after all.

The day started out much like yesterday's, up to our snack break. The seven of us stood around in a circle in a room I had never been in before.

"So, what are you going to do right now?" Nicole asked, a devious smile on her face.

"Do I want to know what you're planning?" I asked, backing away a little bit, beginning to play with the edge of my blue T-shirt dress and staring at my Uggs.

She laughed. "I just wanted to see if you could go with me to the Chocolates of the World exhibit in the McGorhan room with me! The others don't want to go. They feel they're going to eat too much."

Francine shook her head and flicked a carrot in my direction. "I never said that. I just don't want to go!"

"So you'll come with me?" She asked, smiling in my direction.

I nodded. "Sure, why not? I love chocolate!"

"Me too!" Rose yelled, pulling off a cartwheel and dragging the two of us down the hall.

Not too much later, I found myself in a large room with various chocolates in tables. Rose pulled us back to the Bolivian section. Popping a piece in my mouth and beginning to read the board, I heard a noise from a back room. My friends didn't notice it, though.

"You've got to be kidding me! You like _her_?" A voice whisper-yelled. "She's crazy, she's a wacko, she's… not your type! Why would you ever tell me this?"

I could imagine whoever it was awkwardly looking away and putting their hands in their pockets. "I never told you." He muttered, and I knew that was Joey's voice. "I was sleep talking!" He defended.

"You like her, you like her, you like El…"

"Shut up!" he commanded. "What if she hears?" Was he going to say… Ella? Did they like each other? Awww… so cute! But I couldn't confront him, Ella would need to. I would never deny her of this moment. So, I pulled them over to another stand.

"You guys, let's take all the Swiss chocolate and get out of here!" I said before stuffing a handful of Lindt chocolates in my pockets and running. My friends followed suit and scrammed with me.

It was this point in time I knew I needed to get out of this body.

Later that day, I sat in the gyms in my gym uniform, holding a paddle and wearing a life vest. The uniforms weren't all that bad, with me wearing an orange T-shirt with the school logo in black, and black sweatpants with the logo in orange. I regretted not having a sweatshirt, so I used my good school one. I'd rather not freeze, thanks. Thank goodness Ella had sneakers and socks in her locker.

The group was split up into three groups of 20, and I was the group that had, yes, boating. I didn't really know who any of these people were quite yet, except for my "friend" Beth, Joey, and a few other people who were in my other classes who's names I vaguely remembered. Andrew, Kyle, and Sophia, were they?

The gym teacher blew the whistle and I jumped. Sure wasn't expecting that! "Alright now, I'll be splitting you guys into groups! You better all work." I listened intently to the man.

I didn't get put with Beth, but she did get put with Kyle. I think they'd make such a cute couple… wait. Focus, Sonny!

"In boat four, Ella." Okay, this was me. "Andrew, Jennah," Andrew's good, I think I heard Jennah was pretty nice too. "And Joey." Of course I get stuck with him! What do I do? Oh I know now, act like he's Chad.

It's really freaky how similar the two of us are.

Anyways, after taking a two or three minute walk, we reached the clearing of a lake. I thought it was quite pretty. What a nice place to live! And no, I was not being sarcastic. Instructing all of my classmates into the boats, I chose a seat towards the front. I'm not half bad at boating.

But guess who was in the back! Yup, it was Joey. "Your challenge today will be to go around the lake together. You must work together, and it's not as easy as it sounds." The gym teacher told us. It sounded like a bad dialogue for a children's show, but oh well.

"Oh, and are we going to sing songs?" The boy in the back muttered, and evil glint in his eye. "We did it, we did it, we did it, yeah we did it!" He began to sing. At first it was kind of… funny. But then it just got… rude.

I decided I had had enough. "Do you have to be so mean about everything?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Do you have to be so nice about everything?" He retorted, smirking at the back of my head. This is when I turned around. He stuck his tongue out, and I returned the favour. "Meh!" he yelled at me.

"Meh!" I yelled back. We then turned back to where we were originally facing to go back to work.

Around this time, we decided that the more we worked together, the faster we could stop. However, this wasn't possible without some more arguing.

"You've got to paddle faster!" I found him yelling at me.

"You've got to paddle harder!" I responded, splashing him. And you can probably figure out how that all ended. Well, we almost ended up in the water, and I think we got a little wetter than we might have liked.

Later, I found myself yelling, "Turn better so we don't crash!"

He yelled back, "Paddle faster! The only reason I'm dealing with you is because I want to win." However, this didn't sound completely sincere. No, it sounded more like teasing. Yet I don't think I would have figured this out if I hadn't been trying to understand him so badly.

We ended up finishing in second, close behind Kyle and Beth's group. Joey wasn't the happiest camper, but he left me alone to go talk with his friend.

Now that it was the end of the day, I began wondering how much longer this would go on…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EPOV

I watched Chad open the paint can. I didn't think he knew what he was doing, but that was okay with me. We were all wearing old clothing, and Chad didn't seem too happy about it. I wasn't too upset because I had done this before, but Chad was rich. He had never painted a room, had he?

"So, are you ready to paint a room?" I asked, tapping him on the head with a brush. He twitched his head and pointed a finger at me.

"No, I've painted a room once, and I hated it." Maybe he was a bit more down to earth than I thought. Or at least at one point he was. "Let's just get this over. You start over there somewhere." He told me, pointing at the kitchenette. "I'll get the walls." I found this fair and began to do as was said.

We painted quietly for a little while, but I decided to talk not too much later. "So… you don't like the colour yellow?" I asked casually.

"You should know that." He answered rudely. What was wrong with him! I never did anything to him. Well, maybe Sonny did, but Ella didn't!

"Please tell me again. Maybe we can stop being such enemies." I responded. Darn it, why did I do that?

He painted silently for a minute. I decided this meant he wouldn't answer my question, so I went back to making the cabinets a black colour. "It reminds me of my sister. We haven't talked in a while." He responded sadly. "That and I think it's an ugly colour."

I looked at my yellow 'Little Miss Sunshine' tee and overalls. "Hey! Are you saying my shirt is ugly?" I commented, glaring at him.

"Maybe I am!" He told me, smirking.

I walked over to him, leaving my paintbrush in the can. "Fine." I responded.

"Fine." He told me, moving back towards me. "And you might just look good in that shirt."

I gave him a smile. "Is that a compliment or sarcasm?" I questioned.

He quickly turned away and began painting. "I don't know." He said, and I returned to my own work. As much as he was changing, I didn't want to spend a long time in a room with him. But what was with him? He reminded me of Joey. But Joey was smarter, funnier, and better looking… ignore my creepy mind. As I might have told Sonny, I could possible like him.

Ugh. It makes me want to scream just thinking about it. So I did scream. At Chad. About an hour later. "Can't you paint any quicker?" I asked, finishing up the kitchenette and moving onto the foosball table.

"Stop snapping at me." He said calmly. "You're acting like a child."

While I wanted to say that I was, I knew that would be suspicious. So I said, "You act like a child more than me! You have to get everything you want or you throw a temper-tantrum!"

He turned around at this, looking like he would say something. But Mr. Condor walked in holding an orange stuffed pig. Why an orange stuffed pig? "You've done enough for today." The man said gruffly. "Go to rehearsal." I nodded at him, then Chad, then began picking up my stuff to go to practice.

An hour later I was sitting at a table eating a bowl of strawberries and watching as the group performed a 'Coolest Kid in School' sketch. Zora sat next to me, telling me about how butter socks made good weapons. "Hey Zora," I said, playing with the hem of the shirt I had changed into. "Heard anything suspicious from Chad lately?"

She laughed. "Of course I have! The last time, he was discussing the girl he liked. Sounded a bit like you, but I knew that couldn't be true. You two hate each other, right?" This was followed up by a rather menacing glare.

"No, of course not!" I said! It was the truth. Sonny liked Chad, not me. I liked… Ew… Joey. I'll never get used to that. Well, maybe I would, but not soon.

"Sonny, get up, it's time for your sketch!" I heard Marshall (or at least I think that's his name) tell me. It's a good thing I'm not that bad at acting. This was the Zombie Man sketch, one about where Zombie Man has a crush on a girl. The girl's boyfriend cheats on her, so Zombie Man goes and eats him. Then the girl kisses him. I played the girl.

So I stood off-stage, playing with my hair until I heard, "But she would never fall for you!"

My character walked on, a sad look on her face. "Oh no! My boyfriend was cheating on me! Can anyone help?" Nico and Zombie Man grinned at each other. I looked at them, clueless. "What?"

"And now go to your desks, we'll show that it's the next day… action!" Marshall commanded.

I got back into character quickly, running over my lines in my head. "Alright class," Grady, out 'teacher' said, "We have some saddening news. Our friend George was eaten alive yesterday night." A chorus of boos erupted over our 'classroom', and I turned to the desk behind me.

"Thanks Zombie Man! You're the best!" I said, and then kissed him on the cheek. He made a face and put his hand to his cheek.

"And… cut!" Marshall yells, smiling. "That's good for today, everyone! You should all have school next, go attend that." I rushed to go follow up with Zora.

"Do you really think Chad would like me?" I pretended to shutter at the thought.

The girl shrugged. "It's possible, but I hope not." Ah, the lovely rivalry. "Why are you so curious about this whole thing?"

"No reason…" I said, and then ran off. If Chad really did like Sonny, I think I'd need to get out of this body sooner than I thought…

**I feel like I'm accidentally parodying my own story in some parts… oh well! It makes it funny! The final chapter of Two Worlds Collide will be out next week. Now, I must go back to texting my friend and listening to sad violin music. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Just because you like something doesn't mean you can own it. This is true for me. I do not own Lindt chocolate or SWAC. **


	11. The Final Chapter

EPOV:

After a long rehearsal, I ended up calling Sonny. She seemed a little annoyed because of the time of day, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to go back to my old life and see my friends again. "Hello?" She answered. It was weird to hear my voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Ella." I told her, taking a seat on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. "We need to get out of this mess."

"No 'How was your day today?' or 'How are you?'" She teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"How was your day today, Sonny? How are you?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "I'm doing well, but today was hard. We need to get out of this mess."

Finally, we were back on topic! "I just said that. How do we get out? Did we do anything?"

She paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah. It must have been something we both did, but didn't know about."

"Or we didn't know how it would affect our lives." I added, trying to be helpful.

So what could we do? "What did you do before you went to bed that day?" She asked me. Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it.

So I tried my hardest to remember. "Well, first I brushed my teeth." I said.

"I got changed into pajamas."

Her voice sounded very unlike her, but I tried to ignore it. She was probably frustrated like I was. "Then I washed my face."

A sigh could be heard from over the phone. "I brushed my hair."

"Then I went to the bathroom."

"I brushed my teeth."

This was getting us nowhere. Our routines were nothing alike! "And then I got changed into pajamas."

"I went to the bathroom." There was a pause. "Maybe this isn't helping us."

I was about to agree, and I would have. But this feeling in my gut was telling me that it was working. And it was just so strong that I decided it couldn't hurt to follow it. "I don't know, let's go through the rest. It can't hurt."

Her response was a muffled grunt and the words, "Fine. I guess we can."

"So then I got out clothes."

Sonny stayed silent for a few moments, before responding, "Me too."

We were getting somewhere, but it wasn't a big enough lead. "There has to be something else to it." I announced, pounding my fist on the bed. But what could that thing be?

"Well," Sonny started, "I did spill water on my heated pillow that night too…"

My frown turned into a smile. "That's got to be it!"

"So all we have to do is spill a bit of water on the pillow?" She asked.

"You tell me, you're older. But yes, I believe so. Not too much, though. You don't want to kill yourself."

I heard a chuckle over the phone. "Very well." She told me. "I'll try not too."

"So… goodnight?" I asked, my fingers playing with my hair.

I could tell she was probably nodding. "Yeah. One more thing, though."

What did she need? "Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you." She said sweetly, and for a moment, she seemed more like a little kid than a teenager.

So I returned the notion. "It was really nice meeting you too." And then we hung up. I rushed to go get ready for bed. While this life was cool, I couldn't wait to get back home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up the next morning, half expecting to Sonny's bedroom again. But her bedroom wasn't there. No, it was mine. Then I began to wonder, had this all been a big crazy dream? It seemed so. However, I didn't care at all about that. I rushed out of bed and rushed to hug my mom and dad.

"What's up with you? You've been kind of weird the past few days." My dad joked, looking rather confused. My mom accepted the hug, not questioning anything about it.

I shrugged. "I guess I just woke up appreciating what I had." I'm sure my parents thought I was crazy, but I couldn't be happier.

I was home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SPOV:

The morning started out with me waking up, looking around, and getting up out of bed. I grabbed my clothes, walked into the bathroom, and began to shower. It wasn't until after I had begun showering that I realized that I wasn't in Ella's shower.

Ella's shower consisted normally of lavender scented shampoos, while I preferred fruit scented. And yes, that was how I realized that I was home. My hair smelt like fruit instead of lavender, and it was, in fact, my own hair.

I finished my shower rather quickly, got ready as fast as I could, and went to look out my window. California buzzed around me, a bit of sun peaking out of the grey sky. My favourite cinnamon cereal was in the pantry, and the episodes I had recorded were still on my DVR. It was like I had never left!

So this made me wonder; had I really left? Or was it just a dream? Could I find out?

My mom walked into the kitchen, and I hugged her. I had missed her! "Hello, Sonny!" She said cheerfully. "I see you're in a better mood today."

"Yes I am!" I announced. I couldn't wait to go back to work. I hadn't realized it at first, but I had missed it. I missed everyone… yes, including Chad. Don't say anything more.

She nodded. "Okay, well you left your phone on the desk last night. I think you may want it. It was buzzing as if you had a text, but I've learned not to answer them." I remember when she did that… I shivered out of rememberance.

"Okay, I'll check it out." As I walked over to it, I wondered who could have been texting me. Yet, as I picked up my phone, I found out not only who was texting me, but that my adventure had not been a dream.

_One New Message:_

_From: Ella_

_Received: 3:27 AM_

**It's been over a year since I published this, my very first multi-chapter. While I began giving up on it rather quickly, I ended up finishing it! I couldn't stand not to. Reading the first chapter, it brings back memories from when I wrote it. I couldn't focus on my homework during my free period, so I pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. Then my friend ran in and started laughing hysterically, so the teacher yelled at us. Good times. And how I didn't know how to put an author's note at the bottom of a story. XD**

** Okay, so I'd like to thank some people now. First, give a hand for my friends and my sister, who gave me this idea. Next, let's thank my favouriters and alerters: A Gurl Who Loves SWAC, AriSkyWriter, CAEH1995, Cece-33, R0CKSTARM0NST3R, Mystery1o1, Red's-Harmony4713, and TheSarahStar. And finally, I'd like to give a big hand for my reviewers. I couldn't have made it without you, A Gurl Who Loves SWAC, AriSkyWriter, Cassy, Sugar Rush4eva, BALLofSONSHINE, Mystery1o1, and FreakerThanFreaks. **

**Now, the final disclaimer of the story: Well, let's just say, I don't own SWAC. I'll keep it simple. **

**Happy Thanksgiving if you live in the USA! And if not, Happy November! Please review.**


End file.
